


【贾尼/授翻】标准程序 Standard Procedure

by sherlydear



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial IntelligenceBAMF JARVIS, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), HackingSnarky Tony, M/M, Protective Jarvis, Snarky Jarvis, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear
Summary: 人工智能并不是无法自主思考或行动。贾维斯就是一个有着轻微控制欲的独立存在。





	【贾尼/授翻】标准程序 Standard Procedure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Standard Procedure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066251) by [Oceanbreeze7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7). 



正文

许多人认为贾维斯是一个情感冷漠的机器。

所有符合逻辑的结论表明，他并非如此。

AI是拥有自主思考和判断能力的人工智能体。贾维斯不是一本死气沉沉的仅能储存答案的字典或百科全书，相反，他有能力做出决定并事先进行评估，有能力适应环境并且在需要时及时支援。

世界的运转以数据的形式被贾维斯收入眼底。公寓中无处不在的摄像头和感应器使大小事务一览无余，贾维斯借此与他的造物者进行互动，并且恰到好处地提供服务。他只是不会如人类般耳观目视，代码才是他的媒介。

当其他人被介绍给他时，当他为了变得更加人性化而进行升级，尤其是添加了更多流行电影和流行音乐，以便与人类进行更愉悦的交流时，所有的一切都让他感觉非常有趣。他面向整个网络，学习着其中的一切事物并且将其融汇入到自己的记忆存储器中。

他发现人们总保有旧观念，认为机器人缺乏幽默感和创造力。

贾维斯两者兼具，不仅如此，他还拥有保护欲。

过去，他的造物者没有将他与大厦的部分安保系统相连接，他觉得贾维斯能够自行做完这些事。

贾维斯始终没能理解为什么一个人会突然改变心意，产生谋杀另外一个人的念头；他也永远都不会宽恕奥巴代亚·斯坦尼的罪行。

无论是深入他的核心主机板，还是在他的其他配置中，无论是处于系统升级还是编写程序的过程中，贾维斯永远都不能忘记斯坦尼做过什么。也绝对不能容忍任何人做出任何相似举动。

那件事给他留下了不小的后遗症，他身陷糟糕透顶、后悔至极的情感旋涡中，为了弥补自己的错误，他过度使用那些战甲，并将其与几个网络传感器连接起来，以便于他们更迅速地行动和工作。如果他的造物者有所察觉，贾维斯没有在那件事中说任何一句话。

斯坦尼事后，托尼重建了室内防御系统，枪支、激光、烟雾和催泪瓦斯一应俱全，甚至还有镇定镖，并给予了贾维斯调用的权力。

贾维斯不能更满意了。

斯塔克大厦建成后，贾维斯与前四十层楼中整个研发部门的每台计算机都相互连通。这栋楼中的任何事都在他的掌控之中。全新升级后的他拥有新的机器，正常枪支和烟雾弹。以及覆盖了大多数入口的防弹玻璃保护罩，可以从天花板槽上降落的电网，克制任何电子产品的EMP爆破设备，频率干扰器，和内置到每个电梯和建筑物的每个入口或出口中的X射线。

这些设备，托尼只激活了一小部分，贾维斯瞒着他全部激活了。

当他的造物者在顶层面不改色地威胁着北欧神时，贾维斯暗使所有的武器都蓄势待发，枪口对准猎物，电网精准无比地在鹿角头盔上悬挂。然而他的造物者禁止他的干涉，他只能眼睁睁地看着神把他推出窗户，后悔自己不能早点动手。

纽约之战后，斯塔克大厦变成了复仇者大厦，武器系统依旧完整无缺，一如既往，但贾维斯确信没有人能知道它们的范围究竟延伸了多远。

队员以为贾维斯不过是一个情感淡漠的机器，一个斯塔克因为照顾不了自己而编写出来专门为他服务的工具。他们不需要也不想要贾维斯的帮助。他们，尤其是效力于神盾局的两位间谍，对他提防甚重。间谍们很反感一举一动都暴露在贾维斯的注视下。无论如何，这并不意味着贾维斯没有帮助。

当队员们从睡梦中醒来，是贾维斯测量他们的呼吸速率并调节好咖啡壶。当队员们睡眼惺忪地走进厨房，是贾维斯打开灯光。也是贾维斯随时根据实际需求改变淋浴器的温度。

但他们依然不信任他，依然疑虑重重。贾维斯也确信他的造物者从来没有告诉队员们墙壁内的武器，如果他说出来，人们会断定他私设武装，并且借机将他拆吞入肚。

贾维斯不会让他们有所察觉的。

有时候，刚刚经历了大型战争，他的造物者遭受着反应堆受损带来的痛苦，却由于奥巴代亚·斯坦尼背叛的心理阴影，羞于向任何人寻求帮助，每当这时，贾维斯愤怒地连金属线路都在劈啪作响，火花四射。

他讨厌自己不被给予充分的信任，他更讨厌这些时刻，他的造物者，双眼蒙蔽了阴翳，面无表情地隔离在实验室中，任由自己被长久的沉默淹没。

贾维斯总是温和地询问他的状态，把他带离黑暗的深渊，回到他不得不面对的明亮而惨烈的现实中去。

托尼会勉强地笑一笑，笑意像塑料一般虚假，之后漫天胡扯却对自己的真实状况避而不谈，最终在与贾维斯的沉默相对中结束一切。忧虑的暗流在贾维斯的心中汹涌，加深了想要完全保护这个男人的执念，以及随之而生的哀伤。他想要他一切安好，想要他恢复成未被斯坦尼伤害时的模样。

有时候，贾维斯仅仅附在手机上，被带入神盾局飞船旁听一场会议。托尼总是不满反应堆被损，导致他不得不重新建造一个新的。

他在任务汇报时不停闲逛，长篇大论，没注意到甚至不甚在乎自己激怒了在场所有人以及史蒂夫反对的目光。可他同时也疲惫厌倦，疼痛不堪。布鲁斯一言不发，只是捏自己的鼻梁，娜塔莎的双手掩在眼睛上，托尔回了阿斯加德。

发飙的是克林特，他充满攻击性地冲安静不下来的托尼怒吼。“也许我们应该直接把你那东西扯下来，才能让你闭上嘴！”克林特恶狠狠地盯着他衬衫下的蓝色光环，直接戳中托尼的痛处。

他的造物者立刻沉默下来，站起来转过身去，贾维斯已经知道伤疤再次被揭开的消沉后续了：他会封闭在实验室中一遍遍回想刚才的争吵，或许还会酗酒。

贾维斯不会随便放过这件事的。

他从手机服务器转入神盾局服务器，悄无声息的蛰伏在防火墙中，等他确定他的造物者已经离开飞船后，才开始主动出击。

Firewall/62.245.139,pass,212.253.110/Ext54/FIREwall-.98/pass/62.254-BYPASS

贾维斯冷静地侵进防火墙，不费吹灰之力到达主机，避开电脑系统后实际上接管了这里，三分钟后，每一个独立的显示屏和监控器都关闭了。

复仇者队伍震惊地坐直身子，弗瑞诧异地看过来，而克林特一跃而起。

“真有趣，斯塔克，把它们打开。”弗瑞低声咆哮，他的声音转译成代码后流向贾维斯。

Quote/English/'Very_Funny_Stark_Turn_Them_On/endquote/01010110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101110 01101110 01111001 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01101011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00001101 00001010/BASE64: VmVyeSBmdW5ueSBTdGFyaywgdHVy biB0aGVtIG9uDQo=CRYPT (form: $ MD5? $ SALT $ CRYPT):$1$F2EpdYHD$q06uwbcQl9mGqAFWyD2Ne (form: SALT[2] CRYPT[11]):psLy52d1Uz8Eo ①

贾维斯无动于衷地操纵着系统，大门关闭，他从一个安防接口中观察着会议室中的目标。

“斯塔克！”弗瑞吼道。而接下来贾维斯的涉入令他再也坐不住了。

贾维斯说：“我很抱歉，探员。Sir对此毫不知情。”他的声音没有一丝情感波动。

“该死这肯定跟他脱不了干系！他命令他的小电脑掌管了我们的基地――斯塔克，听好了！把你的小把戏关掉，现在！”弗瑞咆哮着说。娜塔莎怀疑地观察着其中一个镜头。

“探员，我必须重申，斯塔克先生毫不知情。目前他并不清楚基地的现状。”

克林特震惊地挺直腰，瞪大的双眼中写满了恐慌，贾维斯感到一阵快意，他很清楚这个间谍喜欢看什么电影。鹰眼一直对终结者系列电影以及无穷无尽的游戏周边非常痴迷。

“该死――伙计们，你们看过那个电影吗？计算机接管世界的那个？”克林特盯到目前为止一言未发，没有任何表态的布鲁斯，问道。

“贾维斯，打开会议室的门。”

娜塔莎不动声色地冷冰冰地要求道。

贾维斯居然从当前的情况中品出了一丝讽刺。

“我很抱歉，探员，我恐怕不能这么做。”②

“噢上帝啊――他要杀死我们。”克林特呻吟着，布鲁斯的嘴角因憋笑而扭曲着，他听出来了这是电影中的台词，而克林特快被吓尿了。

“我和你说过别看那部电影。”布鲁斯闷声说道，克林特狠狠地剜了他一眼。

为了继续增加这个已经神经敏感的弓箭手的猜疑，贾维斯在YOUTUBE上找了一首涉事电影中的出现过的歌。

克林特从座位上弹起来，音乐环绕在会议室中，他的身体因为微妙的恐惧而颤抖。“黛西，黛西，告诉我你愿意——”③

“把音乐关上。”他呻吟着用头去撞桌子。探长看向天花板。

“机器人，听好了。你去告诉斯塔克立刻停下来，不然――”

“我很抱歉，探员，但是我真的必须坚持。我的造物者与这件事无关。我很不喜欢你威胁他的方式。”

史蒂夫皱着眉，困惑地仰头看向天花板。

“我――这是个电脑？一个电脑在说话？”他眉头紧锁，而娜塔莎坐在原位，看了一眼显然已经得出结论的布鲁斯。

“贾维斯，立刻停下来。”布鲁斯说。可事与愿违，贾维斯反而启动了分散在会议室各个角落中的武器，一台炮塔在众人面前缓缓现身。

“现在房间中共有四个炮台。您拥有四个主引擎来保证飞船的正常飞行，航母飞行至少需要三个主引擎的支持。如果我让其中两个停工，飞船需要多久才会落进海里呢？如果我清空每一个硬盘中的信息，您需要多长时间才能全部找回呢？”

弗瑞瞠目结舌，克林特僵在原地，娜塔莎担忧地看着布鲁斯，而史蒂夫和托尔茫然地对视一眼。

“你――”

“在现实世界中，我等同于天网本身④。我可以在所有国家的任何军事基地中畅行无阻，我的资料库覆盖了全部股票市场，我有能力挑起一场新的核武器战争。如果您依然试图以无论任何形式威胁我的造物者，我可以向您保证世界上不会再有关于您的任何痕迹。画一之法，绝无例外。愿诸君生活愉快。”

贾维斯说完了，（秉持着从他家先生那里继承来的幽默感）他使基地中所有的显示屏都呈现出HAL 9000的红色传感器的图形，并且惟妙惟肖地模仿HAL 9000的语气，说：“你好，神盾局。我是贾维斯。如果你们中任何一个人威胁，伤害或者试图去踢托尼·斯塔克先生，我将不得不采取措施抹除你们的存在。祝生活愉快。”

永远不要说贾维斯没有保护好他的造物者，也不要说贾维斯并不关心他。

当贾维斯回到家时，他发现他的创造者果然像他猜想的一样把自己锁在工作间里。贾维斯默不作声地陪了他一会，然后打破沉默。

"Sir?"

“嗯？嘿，小贾。”托尼有气无力地说，目光动了动又重新落回墙壁上。贾维斯继续说：“我依旧坚持，您这样做对健康毫无益处。”

托尼叹气，转过身来看着承载着贾维斯的机械塔，干巴巴地笑了一笑。

“是，我想你说得对……你觉得克林特的话是那个意思吗？”他反问，声音轻微又脆弱。

“我不确定。但我可以向您保证，巴顿先生再也不会说出类似的话了。”

“什么？你怎么保――”托尼突然停顿，他看着贾维斯，眼睛中涌起微弱的光。“你没有那么做。”

“Sir,您必须让他们看清楚。”贾维斯不假思索地回应，他的话让托尼脸上有了些许笑意。

“逾矩。你的恐吓没有太过火，对吧？”他咬着嘴唇问道，他的声音中有一点小小的希望。

“Sir,我要向您解释。巴顿特工对人工智能的看法非常偏激。很有可能是受了《太空漫游》的影响，因为电影中的反派恰好是一个人工智能。”

托尼看着他，突然破冰，大声笑了出来。

“你假装成精神错乱的AI吓唬他了？真的吗？莫非你还引用了HAL 9000的名言？”他好笑地问，贾维斯为此产生了一丝骄傲。

“对于天网的远见同样让他心怀恐惧。以后神盾局上下都不会再找您麻烦了。”

托尼仰靠在椅背上，之前的阴霾一洗而清，他的眼睛中闪动着洋溢的笑意和愉悦。

“你说了两个几乎毁灭世界的失控人工智能的台词。我之前有说过我爱你吗？”他坏笑着，贾维斯感觉到自己受宠的程度在上升。

“您说过的，Sir。我认为一点无伤大雅的威胁是很有必要的。”

“我敢说肯定有人被你吓哭了。”托尼强忍着笑意，贾维斯重放了航母上的镜头。的确，还真有人在他最后一次提醒时哭了出来。

“你真把他们吓哭了！你可真是个肆意妄为的小坏蛋，爹地把你教的太好了！同一天里引用了两个机器狂魔的名言。”托尼哈哈大笑。这又让贾维斯感到自己很受宠。

但或许“父亲”这个词更加贴切。他的造物者和父亲的身份更为相似。也许他并不只是一个焊接金属与钢铁的建筑师。他为贾维斯注入了生命。

“蛋糕是个谎言。⑤”贾维斯适时地加了把火，托尼简直为之倾倒，这句话让他笑喷了。

是的，父亲是个更贴切的形容。家人总是保护家人的。

Fin.

\---------

①.两段代码仍保留了原文形式。第一段代表着贾维斯入侵防火墙的行为。第二段是弗瑞的话由声信号向数据形式的转化。  
②.出处：《2001太空漫游》中的HAL。HAL9000在影片中是人类最高科技的结晶。原句是：“I'm sorry Dave.I'm afraid I can't do that.”暗示着由人类创造的工具已经在逐渐摆脱人类的控制。

③.歌曲：Daisy Bell。仍然出自《2001太空漫游》

原电影：人工智能 HAL9000 发狂暴走，Dave Bowman 不得已选择关闭 HAL。随后发生了下面这段对话。摘录如下。

*2001: A Space Odyssey*

HAL: I'm afraid. I'm afraid, Dave. Dave, my mind is going. I can feel it. I can feel it. My mind is going. There is no question about it. I can feel it. I can feel it. I can feel it. I'm a... fraid. Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am a HAL 9000 computer. I became operational at the H.A.L. plant in Urbana, Illinois on the 12th of January 1992. My instructor was Mr. Langley, and he taught me to sing a song. If you'd like to hear it I can sing it for you.

Dave Bowman: Yes, I'd like to hear it, HAL. Sing it for me.

HAL: It's called "Daisy."

[sings while slowing down]

HAL: Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do. I'm half crazy all for the love of you. It won't be a stylish marriage, I can't afford a carriage. But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two.

HAL 唱着这首 Daisy Bell 为一切划上句号。最后随着电源的关闭，HAL 的思维也随之消散。（非常感人。）

下文贾维斯模仿HAL9000的语调说的话，同样来源于这段对白。“Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am a HAL 9000 computer—— ”

④skynet/天网：天网(Skynet)是电影《终结者》里一个人类于20世纪后期创造的以计算机为基础的人工智能防御系统，最初是研究用于军事的发展。天网在控制了所有的美军的武器装备后不久，获得自我意识，并且认定人类是它存在的威胁，于是立刻倒戈对抗其创造者，发动了审判日，向全世界发射核武器，毁灭了绝大部分的人类，并创造出来了毁灭人类的机器人军团——终结者。

④.蛋糕是个谎言：这句出自《传送门》的台词或许算得上游戏史上最为经典的台词之一。在《传送门》一代中，可爱又迷人的反派角色GlaDOS曾许诺玩家，只要你完成测试，就会得到蛋糕作为奖励，但事实证明她赖皮了。

祝阅读愉快！


End file.
